


Gaster's Not So Secret

by Optimus_Primes_Daughter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Concerned Asgore, M/M, angsty angst, poor gaster, tea time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optimus_Primes_Daughter/pseuds/Optimus_Primes_Daughter
Summary: Gaster has a secret, or so he thinks. But when the King asks him if his royal scientist has a crush on him, he realizes: "Am I that obvious?"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(Comic Dub) Undertale: The Royal Scientist is No Fool](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/237391) by Seigi VA. 



> This was inspired by Seigi VA's 'The Royal Scientist is No Fool'. Yes that's the real thing, and it was created by them. They have a tumblr art blog.

**The King’s garden was luscious and green, all of the beautiful daisies looking towards the light from above. It was peaceful, to say the least. But the thing Gaster loved most about the garden was the monster who took are of it.**

 

**Gaster had a crush on the King. The goat was just so handsome and kind. However, the royal scientist had accepted that it could never be, for Asgore had had a Queen before she disappeared. Ever since Asgore had become completely absorbed into his duties and his garden. Gaster could never compete with The Garden.**

**“ So….” Asgore’s voice made Gaster come out of his subconscious. He took a sip of his tea and looked at that King intently. “ I hear you have a crush on me.”**

**The next instant the tea was spat out of the scientist’s mouth and the tea cup was several feet away, in pieces.**

**“ S-sire? H-how do you-?” Gaster’s sockets were wide and his body was tense.**

**However, instead of an explanation, the goat King apologized.**

**“ Oh I’m so sorry, Gaster!” He looked rather wide-eyed, surprise and concern written all over his face. “ Here I’ll clean up the tea.” He made to stand up, but Gaster stopped him.**

**“ No, Sire please-”**

**“ No. I will do it.”**

**Gaster watched in silence as Asgore knelt over the broken tea cup and began picking up the pieces. Then he turned away and lay his head on the table. He was screwed. Who would do such a thing as tell the King his royal scientist had a stupid crush on him!**

**He wanted to curl up in a corner and cry.**

**“ To answer your question. It was Charcoal’s son Grillby.”**

**Those words made Gaster’s situation worse. He had told Charcoal of his problems and the young fire monster must have heard… which meant the whole pub knew… which meant the whole Underground knew.**

**Gaster let out a sob, tears finally pricking his sockets.**

**Asgore came from behind him and set the pieces on the table.**

**“ Gaster…?”**

**Without another thought, the scientist stood, his head down.**

**“ I better go, Sire.” He turned to leave but then he felt a large hand on his shoulder.**

**“ Gaster. I’m sorry I said anything.”**

**Gaster shrugged off the King’s hand and walked towards the door.**

**Asgore sighed and turned around to clean up the spilt tea, and when he turned he saw the royal scientist’s coat go around the corner.**

 

**Gaster crouched against the wall of the elevator, sobbing into his hands. Now the King knew. The whole Underground knew. He was ruined. His reputation and dignity were gone. His life as a well respected monster was over. He would have to quit. He would have to stay in the house. He wouldn’t communicate with anyone.**

**The elevator dinged and he shakily walked out.**

 

**~**

 

**Gaster sat on the couch staring at the TV, but not taking any of it in. He hadn’t been to work in over a week now, and hadn’t slept since the incident. He hadn’t eaten in several days.**

**“ Do you think he’s alright?” Papyrus whispered to his older brother from the kitchen.**

**“ No, Pap, he ain’t alright.” Sans frowned in the direction of his Father.**

**“ What’s wrong with him?” Papyrus looked at Sans with wide eyes, tears pricking them.**

**“ Aw Pap. He’s gonna be alright. I promise.” Sans pat his younger brother’s shoulder in comfort.**

**“ B-but what’s wrong with him?” Papyrus repeated.**

**Sans sighed. “ I think the King knows… I’ve seen other people get like this when they break up or something…”**

**“ The King knows that Father has a crush on him?”**

**“ Yeah…”**

**“ Then we must call the King in order to get Father back to normal!” Papyrus looked triumphant for a moment until Sans shook his head.**

**“ We can’t do that! It’ll just make it worse!”**

**Papyrus frowned. “ But we can’t do nothing! I mean I haven’t had spaghetti in a week!”**

**Sans rolled his eyes and glanced at his father’s blank expression. “ Fine. We need our Dad back.”**

 

**~**

 

**There was a soft knock at the door which awoke Gaster from his daze. He looked around with a confused expression. It was dark, the TV was off, the only light from the house being from the kitchen night light they used so Papyrus could get a drink of water at night.**

**There was no sign of his two sons so they must have gone up to bed.**

**He looked over at the wall clock. It was only forty-five after six.**

 

**Another knock at the door and Gaster went back into his tired dazed state.**

**“ Sans…” He groaned. “ Saaaaaaans.” There was no answer.**

**Gaster sighed and stood up, instantly falling onto the carpet with a loud _thunk_.**

 

**There was another knock.**

 

**The former scientist shakily got up and wobbled to the door.  He opened it expecting the mailman to give the mail directly since Gaster hadn’t gotten it in over a week.**

**Instead, it was the King.**

**Gaster looked up, his face growing hot and his sockets widening. “ K.. King Asgore….”**

**The King looked down at him with a sincere expression. However it had a serious air about it.**

**“ Gaster. I wish to talk to you…”**

**Gaster panicked. His soul’s beating sped up tenfold and he felt like he’d collapse. He couldn’t deny the King of his wish.**

**“ C-come… in….” The skeleton held out a shaky hand to direct the goat-monster into his house.**

**The King nodded once before entering, having to bend slightly to fit through the door. He then proceeded to stand over by the couch. He glanced at it as if seeing Gaster’s butt dent in it.**

**Gaster laughed nervously. “ Sit, please. Anywhere.” He gestured to the chairs and couch.**

**Again the King nodded once before sitting in a particularly large pink armchair that had ketchup stains on it.**

**With another nervous laugh the skeleton made his way back to the couch, only to trip on his bathrobe strings, falling face first on the floor.**

**“ FUCK!” He yelled in exasperation. “ I’ve done that two times today!” He said more to himself that anybody else. He picked himself halfway up only to find that there were large hands wrapped around him.**

**He looked up into King Asgore’s face. The King had a worried expression, but at Gaster’s glance, he instantly let go.**

**“ I’m sorry, Gaster I-”**

**Gaster held up a hand to silence him.**

**“ It… It’s fine… You were trying to help me up…. T-that’s all…” He sighed and sat down on his place in the couch.**

**“ Gaster… I’m sorry.”**

**“ Sire it’s ok-”**

**“ No, Gaster it’s not!” The King looked furious with himself. His hands were clenched and he was tense. “ Gaster I humiliated you! I took your dignity away! Now… Now look at you! You haven’t come to work in over a week! You’ve apparently been sitting on that place in the couch this whole time! Gaster…! _I’ve done this to you_!” Now the King was shaking with fury at himself. His head was buried in his hands and he was looking at the floor.**

**“Sire…. It’s… I knew you never felt anything. I knew that nothing would ever happen between us… I had… I _have_ … a stupid crush on you… None of this is your fault. It’s always been mine….” The former scientist looked down at the floor, tears threatening to come into his sockets. He didn’t want to cry in front of his King, but he hadn’t cried since the elevator. It needed to be let out.**

**There was a shaky sigh from the goat monster. “ You’re right… I do not feel anything for you, Gaster. To me, you are one of my good friends, possibly my best…. But one thing you say that isn’t true. It’s not your fault Gaster. You cannot help the way you feel…”**

**Asgore’s words struck Gaster like a sword through the soul. Even though he knew nothing would happen between him and his King, when Asgore said it, it made it final. That was that. There was no hope.**

**A tear trickled down Gaster’s face. There was silence.**

**“ I should go… Goodnight, Gaster…” Asgore stood and walked to the door, but stopped. “ Will… you be coming back to work?”**

**Gaster didn’t move, nor did he hear his King’s words. He sat there in silence, his soul broke in two.**

**Asgore grunted as a response to his unanswered question and left.**

 

**~**

 

**The day after the conversation he had with the King took place he found himself at Snowdin’s pub. He inhaled deeply and held his breath while opening the door. When he entered everyone was staring at him.**

**“ Gaster?” One of the commoners of the place said.**

**“.. Yes?” The former scientist turned to look in the direction of the voice to find it was the horse with sunglasses.**

**The monster smiled. “ Hey, dude! Didn’t recognize you!”**

**There was a chorus of hellos while the skeleton looked down at himself. Well he wasn’t wearing his white coat.**

**He looked up to say something to the horse but found him talking with someone else. He sighed before walking up to the counter.**

**_“ Hello, Gaster.”_ **

**It was Charcoal. The black fire monster’s blank face only showed emotion through his glasses. He had a concerned glint in his glasses that Gaster knew so well.**

**The skeleton sat on a stool and buried his head in his arms, laying his head on the counter.**

**A warm hand was on his back and he looked up.**

**_“ What is it, Gaster?”_ **

**Tears came to the former scientist’s face. “ He knows…” He croaked out.**

**The fire monster was silent, looking at his friend intently, before he turned and walked away. He came back with a bottle of whiskey.**

**_“ I would usually say to stay off the drink on a work night, but you need it.”_ The bartender handed set the bottle on the counter and stared at Gaster.**

**_“ You haven’t come to talk in over a week. I was getting worried…. And apparently for good reason…. How did he-?”_ **

**“ Grillby….” Gaster glanced at the top of the small fire monster’s flame. His father had taught him to cook and ever since he was in the kitchen.**

**Charcoal glanced in Grillby’s direction. _“ Ah… I see.”_ He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. _“ I’m sorry, Gaster. He’s a Fire, all he wanted to do was help.”_**

**Gaster gave a weak chuckle. “ I _know_ …” He took a gulp of the golden liquid before setting the bottle down. “ It was horrible…” He said in a low voice.**

**“ It was over a cup of tea wasn’t it.” It wasn’t a question. Somehow Charcoal knew.**

**Gaster squinted at the fire monster. He had no idea how Charcoal could do that. He just knew things. “ Yes…”**

**He could tell Charcoal was trying his best not to look amused. It was failing.**

**Gaster furrowed his brows and took a rather large gulp of the whiskey. He then lay his head on the counter. “ Please just help me, Charcoal. I don’t know what to do….”**

 

**~**

 

**After several rounds of whiskey Gaster was practically laying on the bar counter. He was giggling at himself, tears falling down his face at the same time.**

**Oh what was he to do? The whole Underground knew he had a crush on the King. They just didn’t admit it. HE WAS SO STUPID. How could he let it slip? How could he let his dignity and pride slip like that??? Let it fall away??**

**Out of nowhere a pair of strong hands wrapped around him, a familiar voice making a dent in his drunken deafness.**

**He was being carried outside into the cold dark of Snowdin. That reminded him, what time was it? He wriggled around in the monster’s arms, trying to move his arm to where he could see his watch.**

**“ It’s 8:42.” The voice said. It came through dull and slow, but more understandable than anything that was said in the pub.**

**“Thaaaaaank you *hic*.” He replied.**

**Suddenly the former scientist felt a rush of exhaustion come over him in the monster’s strong arms. He lay his head on the monster’s chest and closed his sockets.**

 

**~**

 

**The calling of his sons’ names woke him from his doze. He blearily opened his sockets. Where was he? Hadn’t he been in Grillby’s a short while ago?**

**“ Gaster.”**

**The skeleton tensed at that voice. It was the King’s voice. And by the warmth Gaster felt, Asgore had carried him home.**

**“ S-sire!” He scrambled out of the goat monster’s arms, falling to the floor with a loud _thunk_. “ I- I’m so sorry, Sire! You- You shouldn’t have seen me like that! I - *hic*” Gaster’s socket’s widened and he was silent for a moment before continuing his ramble. “ I’m so sorry, please Sire think not ill of me!” **

**By this point the former scientist had scrambled to the couch, where he sat huddled looking at the floor.**

**“ Gaster…” The King approached him and sat on the couch, though at the other end. “ I don’t think any less of you because you were drunk.” He sighed. “ It is my fault you were like that.”**

**“... S-sire?”**

**“ I regret saying anything about your crush, Gaster. If I ha-”**

**“ Sire, please! Say nothing of it! Please!”**

**Asgore frowned. “ Is there any way I can make it up to you?”**

**Gaster’s breath hitched. If there was only a way. The way Gaster had his heart set on was not one the King would enjoy.**

**“ I know what you want… And… I cannot give it to you…. Yet.” There was silence from the King, but Gaster could hear his soul pounding in his non-existent ears. _‘Yet.’_ **

**Asgore smiled. “ How about a nice cup of tea??... And your job. I still need a royal scientist.”**

**Gaster smiled, a light blush settling on his skinless face. “ Yes, Sire. I would like that.”**


End file.
